Pokemon Poison Flora and Lava Steppe
Pokemon Poison Flora and Quake Steppe are the Generation 02 paired games created by Empire Robin. It take place in the Aytris region, a region based on Australia and it include 35 new mega evolutions and 160 new pokemon in the region. New stuff *Field effects returned with some new ones *The HM dive is now replaced with a scuba diving suit available to you. *HM cut is also replaced with a item called explorer blade which can cut trees, bushes and webs. *Last resort, Pokemon traits, contests and poke-athlon returned. *The game camera will follow behind you, like a regular RPG, instead of the top view * You can play the game in 1st person view. *You can now walk with all the six pokemon in your party. *Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile can be found in the wild, but are hard to find. *Chaos pokemon returned with 28 new chaos pokemon. * Players have to reach at least four hearts in pokemone-amie with an individual pokemon before it can be mega evolved. *Pokemon amie would be revamped and have many more games, and be more like a mini arcade. *Many characters use mega evolution – few of the gym leaders, and all of the elite four. *Elite four no longer have a specific type but focus on different stats: Speed, HP, Defense and Sp.Attack. *The champion will a poison type team and also focus on Attack. *Many past kanto, johto, sinnoh and unova legendaries will reappear like ORAS *Trainer customazation do returned starter #Kiwi that become a peacock. Its Grass to Grass/Dark #Sheep with steel wool''' Its Fire to Fire/steel''' #Tiger shark. Its Water to Water/Ground Gym leader #'Flynn' (Flying) jet badge #'Amelia' (Fight) sock badge #'Toby' (Dark/Sound) symphony badge #'Scarlett '(Fire) flash badge #'Kamaria' (Water) reef badge #'Hunter and Mikayla '(Fossil) chaser badge #'Savannah' (Ground) wild badge #'Charles' (Magic)'' myth badge'' Team Blitz Team Circus Characters Professor Acacia- a black woman in her 30s. She gives you the pokedex and she studies the evolution of pokemon through time. How their abilities and appearances over time. Tyler- a tall british talking black haired skateboarder. He cares very deeply for his pokemon and focus on competing in the pokemon league. He have the starter stronger than your. Hannah - a attractive stereotypical blonde with very long hair. She very optimistic and funny and only want to catch pokemon she can use in pokemon contests. She have the starter weaker than your. Zane- a tough short silver haired lonewolf. He very quiet and serious and try catch only endangered and abandoned pokemon to protect them. He have a lemur pokemon that is fairy/fighting. New Status Problems Immobilizing Statuses (frozen, sleep and paralyze) #Stopped- Psychic #Blinded- Shining #Fear- Dark, Ghost and BUg #Petrify- Dragon Damaging Statuses (Burn, Confused, Poison) #Drown- Water #Depress- Dark and Mutant #Bleed- Grass, Steel and Normal #Sprain- Rock, Steel and Fighting Elite four and Champion *Griffin (SPD) age 22 a athlete with Mega Weavile *Hudson (DEF) age 44 a war veteran with Mega Aggron *Eloise (HP) age 18 a cook with Mega Slacking *Hayley (SP.ATK) age 16 a singer with Mega Exeggutor *''Oliver (Poison/ATK) age 30 a explorer with Mega Nidoking'' Mega Evolutions #Meganium Grass/Fairy #Typhlosion Fire/Shining #Fereligatr Water/Dark #Octillery Water/Steel #Cloyster Water/Ice #Starmie Water/Cosmic #Slowking Water/Magic #Slaking Normal/Fighting #Claydol Ground/Psychic #Rotom Electric/Fairy #Dusknoir Ghost/shining #Walrein Ice/Water #Breloom Grass/Fighting #Wailord Water/Flying #Beautifly Bug/Magic #Dustox Bug/Mutant #Zangoose Normal/Steel #Seviper Poison/Dark #Mantine Water/Flying #Torkoal Fire/Steel #Poliwrath Water/Fighting #Politoad Water/Sound #Weavile Dark/Ice #Ferrothorn Grass/Steel #Nidoqueen Poison/Ground #Nidoking Poison/Ground #Exploud Sound #Heliosk Electric/Fire #Gallade Psychic/Dark #Gardevoir Psychic/Steel #Crawdaunt Water/Fire #Cacturne Dark/Grass #Milotic Water/Fairy #Primeape Fighting #Spiritomb Ghost/Magic Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games